


40 reasons why i love you

by Kindandyoung



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, otp: wait that’s my word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindandyoung/pseuds/Kindandyoung
Summary: There’s a lot of reasons why Peter and Chasten love each other, too many to name.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	40 reasons why i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I’m trying something new here in terms of fanfiction writing. I took a little break from Finally to work on this, and this took waaayyy longer than expected. This chapter will focus on why Pete loves Chasten, and vice versa for subsequent chapters. The sections are not in chronological order. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and are staying safe & at home.

** 1\. Teach me things **

Peter never cared much for elaborate hair, skin, and nail routines. Of course, he did all of the basics: shower, wash hair, use deodorant and brush teeth. It’s not that he thought that the “extra” stuff was girly; he just had better things to do. But, when Chasten came into his life, he learned just how much he was missing out on by not treating himself to a spa-like regiment, and just how many things he was doing wrong. For example, to him most soaps were interchangeable; that is, dish soap can be hand soap, and body soap can be used on the face. They were all soap, so what did it matter? Well, according to Chasten, it mattered quite a bit. He explained that although they all serve the same basic function, which is cleaning, hand soap smells better than dish soap, and is moisturizing, so you use it for your hands. Also, facial cleansers are gentler than body wash, and they help with acne. 

After figuring all of this out, Peter found himself in the personal care aisle of Target. Chasten helped Peter pick out new deodorant, body wash, and shampoo, all of which actually smelled good and were effective. He even got conditioner to go with the shampoo, at Chasten’s insistence. 

When they got home, Chasten pulled out his nail kit, and gave Peter a manicure, complete with filing, buffing, cuticle care, a hand massage, and a coat of clear nail polish to stop him from biting them. 

**2\. Daddy**

Whenever Pete saw Chasten holding a baby, it made him relentlessly happy. Pete had always known that Chasten would make an amazing dad, but it became clearer to him when he started running for president. On the trail, people always wanted them to hold their kids, and Chasten was a natural with them. He could make them laugh, calm them down, and he knew just how to hold them. It made him sad, too, because he knew that in all likelihood they would not be able to father their own children anytime soon. But, when the time comes, he knew that Chasten would make a great father.

** 3\. His family **

Chasten’s family was large, loud, and rambunctious, and Pete loved them for it. When he visited Chasten’s childhood home for the holidays, there were always lots of kids who wanted to know who he was. Sometimes they said that they had seen him on TV, or asked him questions about how he was related to Chasten. He would say that he was Chasten’s husband, that they loved each other just like their mommy and daddy. This sometimes earned him a scowl from the kids’ parents, especially when he talked to his nieces and nephews. As much as Pete admired Chasten’s parents, he refused to listen when they advised that they limit their displays of affection in front of the extended family. They held hands at the table, sat close to each other on the couch, and leaned their heads together when they started to get tired. This had been Chasten’s home, after all, and why should Chasten have to censor his love for his husband in his own home? They were often stared at, whispered about, and pointed at. It hurt sometimes, to be the reason that Chasten was ostracized from his family, but, as long as they had each other, it didn’t matter.  
  
**4\. Pillow Talk**

When it came to sex, to Peter, it seemed like Chasten knew everything. Chasten was Peter’s first, so he taught him everything he needed to know, and was abundantly patient and understanding. The first time they made love, it was sweet and slow. Chasten had taken the lead, straddling him, and kissing him slowly, all over his body. When Chasten entered him, he felt more vulnerable and exposed than ever, but Chasten made him feel safe and cared for. When he came, he was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of intense emotions, strong enough to make his eyes water.

When Chasten realized this, he held Peter’s face in his hands.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

A tear escaped his eye. Chasten brushed it away with his thumb.

“No. I’m alright. It’s just... “

He trailed off, burying his head into Chasten‘s bare shoulder.

Chasten stayed silent, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

“I’m sorry, love. You didn’t hurt me. It was perfect. I’m just overwhelmed, I’ve never experienced anything like that before,” he wiped his face. 

“Oh, Peter, you’re so sentimental,” he said playfully. 

“Whatever.”

** 5\. Take care of me **

It had been a long day on the campaign trail, for both of them. Pete had five town halls and a press conference in Iowa, and Chasten had done community outreach and a fundraiser in California. At the end of the day, they wanted nothing more than to go to bed with each other, but for tonight, a FaceTime call would have to do. 

“Try to get some sleep, if you can. And make sure you’re eating enough. Also try to take a break for a few minutes once in a while,” Chasten told him. 

“Chasten, I’ll be alright. I promise I’ll take care of myself, for you.”

“No, you should do it for yourself. I just want you to stay healthy, my love.”

“Okay, for me then.” He paused, listening to his husband breathe. “I love you, Chasten,” Pete said.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” He fell asleep without hanging up. 

** 6\. Listens to me  **

“The signals are actually able to communicate with each other using fiber optic video receivers that monitor vehicle numbers and make changes in real time to avoid congestion and idling, which also leads to a reduction in greenhouse gas... Chasten? Are you listening?”

Chasten had been zoning out while his husband talked to him about urban infrastructure. He had listened for a good few minutes, but trying to understand how a traffic light can be “smart” was making his head hurt. He eventually laid his head on Pete’s shoulder and started to drift off.

“Of course, babe. No more traffic,” he murmured sleepily.

“Well, not exactly. They’re able to reduce time spent at lights by up to 40%.” 

“Okay.” He kissed Peter’s nose. 

Pete scrunched up his face and realized that Chasten had probably not been listening to him, just admiring his face. That was okay, though. He listened when it mattered.

** 7\. Early morning **

Chasten did not like to get up before 10 AM. Peter didn’t mind that about him; but he usually got up earlier himself so that he’d have time to workout, take the dogs out, get some work done, and make breakfast, all before Chasten woke up, leaving them more time to spend together. The only problem was that Chasten liked to rest his head on Pete’s chest when he slept, and protested his leaving. The alarm usually woke both of them, Chasten barely so. He would nuzzle his head into Pete’s chest, eyes still closed. Peter would rub his back for a bit, then gently move from under him to get dressed. Before he left, he pressed a soft kiss to Chasten’s forehead, and whispered that he loved him. 

** 8\. Sings to me **

Chasten was a very good singer, even if he didn’t want anyone to know it. Pete would listen to him sing in the shower, his gentle voice reverberating off the steamy tiles. He loved listening to his husband sing, especially when he didn’t know that he could hear him. Chasten’s voice calmed him, and he would never admit it to anyone, but he cherished the way Chasten would sing to him when he couldn’t sleep. 

** 9\. Extroverted **

Chasten had a hard time adjusting to their new life in quarantine. Sure, he had missed being at home, but now that he was in the house 24/7, he missed seeing his friends and going out. He was bored. Peter somehow managed to keep himself occupied, he had lots of work to do in helping down-ballot races and campaigning for Joe. Sometimes, Chasten would peek his head into the office to see if Peter was on a call. If he wasn’t, he would slowly walk in and kiss Peter’s cheek before wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind. He would rub his husband’s chest, and press kisses into his hair. After a while, Pete would give in, and spend some quality time with his husband, whether that was cuddling on the couch, having sex, or cooking together.

** 10\. Helps with his anxiety **

Chasten knew exactly how his husband acted when he was nervous. He would stand with his left fingers in his mouth, right hand on his left elbow, and stare at the ground. He usually did this before going on stage, and if Chasten was with him, he would put his hands on Pete’s shoulders and squeeze, giving him a mini massage. If he was biting his nails, Chasten would pull his hand from his mouth and kiss his fingertips, gently reminding him not to. Chasten would remind him that everyone was there to see him, that he was great at speaking to a crowd, and that he’d be able to answer any question. He always knew just what Peter needed, and was willing to give it to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be 10 reasons why Chasten loves Pete :) find me on Twitter @bearedgedge


End file.
